


Allergic

by standbygo



Series: NaNoWriMo 2013 One Word Prompt Challenge [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbygo/pseuds/standbygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s a brave man. He invaded Afghanistan. While under the influence of the HOUNDS drug, he shot and killed a dog that one of the best Detective Inspectors on the Met had missed twice. He willingly moved in with Sherlock Holmes, and what’s more, he stayed.</p><p>John then committed the bravest act he’s ever done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergic

**Author's Note:**

> NaNoWriMo One Word Prompt Challenge: "Allergic" from Allison.

After three hours of silence, John was a bit surprised to hear Sherlock’s voice from the sitting room: “Tea.”

Not a request, but a statement of fact. John will fetch tea. Promptly.

A boiled kettle and some steeping time later, John brought the cup into the sitting room and extended it to Sherlock, who was seated on the sofa.

Sherlock huffed.

John placed the tea carefully on the coffee table in front of Sherlock, and waited.

Sherlock glared.

John’s a brave man. He invaded Afghanistan. While under the influence of the HOUNDS drug, he shot and killed a dog that one of the best Detective Inspectors on the Met had missed twice. He willingly moved in with Sherlock Holmes, and what’s more, he stayed.

John then committed the bravest act he’s ever done.

He went into the kitchen, fetched a drinking straw, returned to the sitting room, and put the straw in the tea. And smiled cheekily at Sherlock.

“I. Hate. You,” Sherlock hissed.

“No, you don’t,” John answered, then sat down beside Sherlock and got a bit serious.

“Have the painkillers set in?”

Silence. 

“Sherlock,” John said, very gently, “it wasn’t your fault you got knocked into the hive.” He looked at Sherlock’s swollen face and hands bandaged into giant stumps. 

“You’re just lucky you’re not actually allergic to bees.”

 


End file.
